


I just really need to have you here right now.

by starsofyoursoul (Apothecary_Rose)



Series: TMNT Tumblr Posts [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers for finale, Tumblr Prompt, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apothecary_Rose/pseuds/starsofyoursoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments at the farmhouse with the boys. Post-Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just really need to have you here right now.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent me the tumblr prompt: "I just really need to have you here right now." for the ninja turtles and this is what I wrote and I thought why not post it. So I hope you like it and aren't too harsh. Thanks!

Raph had never felt so helpless in his life.

Mikey was curled up at the end of Leo’s bed, needing to be near, to touch, to give comfort in anyway he could. Donny sat in a chair next to the bed. He was close enough to keep an eye on his brother and should there be any medical need, he could help immediately. But there was some distance there too, the harsh words he’d said to Leo lingered on in his mind and so he would not allow himself more contact than necessary.

They’d been in these positions since they’d arrived at the farmhouse, barely moving if only to eat. April and Casey would bring food up occasionally. They had tried to have them come down to the kitchen, but moving from their vigil was unthinkable. The two human members of their small family understood all too well.

When they left the room earlier, Casey gave Raph a soft punch to the arm and glanced a very sad smile across the room. April squeezed his shoulder on her way out after she had rubbed Donny’s arm to which he had only smiled weakly at her in response and she’d leaned over to kiss Mikey’s forehead. He’d muttered something to her that made her eyes water and she softly replied “You too.” (Raph’s not entirely sure but he sounded something like “Love you, sis.”)

It was just the four of them again and after a few minutes of looking around at the broken remnants of his family, Raph couldn’t take it anymore.

He abruptly stood from where he’d been seated at the other side of Leo’s bed.

He felt helpless which always led to him feeling restless because his family was _hurt_ and he could do nothing and was doing nothing.

So reached quickly for the door and stormed down the stairs.

Ignoring Casey and April as he passed them, he just stormed outside.

__

Mikey stared at the empty doorway for a moment. He didn’t like any of them being separated at a time like this but he knows Raph. Maybe he’ll give a few minutes to blow off some steam and then he’ll go after him.

He glances over at Donny, who still hasn’t moved but had looked up at his brother’s abrupt entrance. He offers a weak smile when he realizes Mikey’s looking at him.

Mikey, ever perceptive, reaches his hand out towards his brother as he shuffles across the bed.

Donny takes his hand, almost on instinct. Mikey feels some relief at the gesture which quickly disappears when Donny’s eyes well up with tears and he promptly drops his face into his other hand.

Mikey quickly scrambles off the bed to throw his arm around his brother’s shaking shoulders. He squeezes Donny’s hand and leans his chin on his head. Rarely does Don break down like this but Mikey has become an expert at comforting his brothers through the years.

He can hear Donny’s soft mutterings in between the tears,

"Don’t know what to do… can’t fix this…all my fault…if I had just…supposed to be the smart one and I can’t even… "

Mikey lets him mumble on for few minutes because this is the most Don’s said in one sitting since they got there.

 He waits for the shaking in his shoulders to calm down before speaking.

"It’s going to be okay, Donny. Leo’s going to be fine, you’ll see. He’s never let anything keep him down long before."

He moved his hand to rub circles on Donny’s shell.

"And we all have faith in you. So does Leo. He knows you didn’t mean the things you said, and he’ll tell you himself as soon as he wakes up, okay bro? Stop blaming yourself."

Donny pushed his face into Mikey’s arm and Mikey just held on tighter.

"It’s gonna be okay, bro."

__

Raph’s not sure how long he was out there, venting his anger and punching the surrounding nature but he it was dark and he was sweaty and breathing heavily by the time he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He jerked away at first but the hand tightened its grip. 

He sighed before turning around to see large blue eyes staring up at him in understanding. 

"I’m fine, Mikey. Really. I’ll be in a minute, okay. I just, I just needed some air."

"I know, bro. We missed you inside is all."

Mikey just looks at him with that soft smile, eyes gentle. Raph sighs. He’s spent most of his energy anyway and he could never say no to that look. Besides, he can’t stand being away from his brothers for long periods of time. Not now.

He threw his arm around Mikey’s shoulder and they walked back inside together.

__

It was late. Donny had finally exhausted himself, the lack of sleep and the release of all his pent up emotions catching up with him, he was sleeping in his chair. The chair had moved at some point, too, because he fell asleep with his hand on the bed, resting near Leo’s arm.

Raph too had tired himself out from the day. He’d fallen asleep with his arms pillowed at the end of the bed with his head resting on them. He was at the end so that he could be close to Leo but was also still in arms reach of Mikey.

Mikey himself was still quite awake, having slept most of the day. He knew he could only convince his brothers to sleep if he was alert enough to stay awake to keep watch over Leo for any changes.

He smiled at his two brothers. They weren’t sleeping peacefully but he was glad they were at least resting.

When his eyes fell on Leo, his smile faltered a little.

As quietly and gently as he could, he moved to the front of the bed. The bed was large enough so there was enough space for him next to Leo.

He stared down into his brother’s face for a few minutes before sighing.

He brushed his fingers against Leo’s arms and then gently prodded them. This was always the best way for Mikey to wake him up when they were little and he had run to his big brother’s room after a nightmare.

At first there was no reaction, just the sounds of Leo’s breathing. Mikey tried again, softly calling his name.

"Leeeooo. Leo. Hey big bro, you there? C’mon. It’s me, Mikey. Your favorite little brother. Shh, don’t worry I won’t tell the others. "

He might have twitched at that and maybe shifted in the direction of his voice, Mikey’s not sure but he decided he’d take it to mean Leo was listening.

"So, we really need you bro." He shifted closer so he could whisper quietly. "Donny’s falling apart. He’s really torn up, you know about that whole fight you two had. I told him you’re not mad at him but you know how he is. I think he really needs to hear you say it. And Raph, well, you know Raph. He’s trying but he doesn’t do good being all cooped up like this, bro. What with just waiting for you to wake up, it’s hard on him. He’s never had the best bedside manner, cause you know, he’s Raph."

He tried to chuckle but it was weak and came out sounding more like a sigh. He took a deep breath in before continuing.

"And you know, Casey and April aren’t doing too good either. I mean they’re both worried about their families and all and that’s, that’s rough." He sniffled a little and reached up to wipe at his face.

"And, and we haven’t even told about Master Splinter yet…the Shredder sure did a number on him back in the sewer. Oh, don’t worry, though! I’m sure he’s fine. He’s a master ninja and there’s no way he could be…uh, you know, not okay…" Mikey sniffled again and then reached down and grabbed Leo’s hand. "So but he’s probably worried sick about us, you know how he gets. And we’ll need to your awesome leader skills in order to find him and save the world, so, if you could wake up sometime soon, that’d be good."

He looked down at Leo’s face for awhile, feeling tears coming but determined to keep them at bay. He squeezed his brother’s hand and then brought their joint hands to rest in his lap.

"As for me, well, I really miss you bro. This is hard, without you awake to tell what to do or have the right words to say. You always do. And I just, I just really need to have you here right now, Leo."

Again, he thought maybe Leo had moved in his sleep but he couldn’t be sure. So he just shifted his body so he was leaning against the headboard, his legs stretched out next to Leo’s, and his brother’s hand still clasped in his in his lap, determined to wait out the rest of the night until all of his brothers woke up.


End file.
